Cuando la luna se oculta
by Flemy Speeddraw
Summary: este es mi primer one-shot espero que sea de su agrado. es un SesshKag


_A_ _quí les dejo mi primer one-shot_ ** _..._**

 _ **Cuando** **la luna se oculta.**_

Desde hace 5 meses cuando la luna no estaba en el cielo nocturno me encontraba con _**él**_...

El primer encuentro fue una **coincidencia** ya que nosotros nos encontramos en el mismo claro y ninguno quería irse de ese lugar intente hablar con _**él**_ pero me ignoraba y me hacía callar, el segundo un **accidente** , corría lejos de un demonio que me perseguía y no me daba cuenta hacia donde corría salí a un claro en cuanto lo cruce el demonio fue partido a la mitad escuche a una voz decirme _'humana inútil y débil'_ me gire y él estaba ahí sentado en las raíces de un árbol murmure un gracias para sentarme en otro árbol pero cerca de él y empecé a hablarle al parecer estaba con buen humor esa noche porque asentía con la cabeza en algunas ocasiones cuando le preguntaba algo. Y el tercer encuentro fue **casualidad** pues quería probar si iba a algún claro lo encontraría y así fue entonces decidí que quería seguir viéndolo y hablar con él. Los encuentros fueron haciéndose cada luna nueva cuan Inuyasha era completamente humano, yo me alejaba del grupo y me iba a un claro cerca a encontrarlo para sentarme junto a él y conversar pero siempre me ponía triste al tener que irme y dejarlo pero no podía hacer nada.

Cada vez era un avance, él empezó a hablarme cada vez más ya no solo se quedaba escuchándome y asintiendo ahora me contestaba y eso me emocionaba, algunas veces logramos encontrarnos las noches de luna llena pero la que era sin falta era la noche de luna nueva.

Paso un año y siempre hacíamos lo mismo nos sentábamos en un árbol a conversar y conocernos.

Pero... volví a **caer en el amor.**

Me enamoré de **él** , ese ser tan inalcanzable, tan perfecto... llore sola en un lago cuando me di cuenta, falte a una de esas tanta reuniones que teníamos, no me busco aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera yo solo era una humana más como el solía decirme.

Yo nunca voy a aprender, nunca dejare de enamorarme de seres que no puedo alcanzar. Falte a otra vez esa noche cuando se ocultaba la luna ya no quería verlo porque sufriría más con su desprecio si se enteraba de lo que sentía por **él**.

Pero una noche con la luna menguante que me recordaba tanto a _**él**_ salí a caminar y llorar en algún lago cerca pero no me di cuenta de que _**él**_ esta siguiéndome, me senté frente al lago y empecé a cantar.

No podía creer lo que hacía, yo juntándome con una humana cada luna nueva, simplemente no podía entender como yo, un ser superior, este viendo a una humana.

 _ **Ella**_ se cruzó conmigo en un claro una noche de luna nueva, no quería prestarle atención así que decidí quedarme ahí no pensaba irme y al parecer ella tampoco, me hablaba pero yo solo la ignoraba con eso lograba hacerla callar esa vez fue una **coincidencia** el encontrarla. En otra noche en un claro volví a verla pero esta vez era culpa de un Yokai de bajo nivel que la perseguía, ella se dirigía hacia donde yo esta, en cuanta salió al claro partí al Yokai con mi látigo venenoso en cuanto paro _'humana inútil y débil'_ fue lo que le dije ella se giró a verme y susurro un _gracias_ que por mis oídos agudos pude escucharlo, se acercó a un árbol que estaba cerca mío y se sentó, empezó a hablar pero esta vez asentía a algunas de sus preguntas, este encuentro fue un **accidente** esta vez. Como se me era costumbre volví a sentarme en un claro pero esta vez con una extraña sensación que la vería de nuevo así que quise probar esa teoría y al cabo de unos minutos de llegar a claro sentí su presencia acercarse sonreí ante eso, tal vez vuelva a pasar la próxima vez y no me desagrada la idea pero hoy fue **casualidad**. Estos encuentros fueron sucediendo cada vez que se ocultaba la luna, me dijo que el Hanyo se convertía en humano esas noches por eso podía venir a verme y hablar, me sentía raro cada vez que se iba y más al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía pero no podía hacer nada.

En cada encuentro nos conocíamos mas, yo ya le empezaba a contestar con palabras y me hacía "feliz" estar con ella unas cuantas veces logre verla en las noches de lunas llena pero las que más me gustaban era cuando la luna desaparecía.

El tiempo paso, un año para ser exactos, seguíamos viéndonos y hablar bajo un árbol.

Pero... fui sometido a **caer en el amor.**

Me enamore de _**ella**_ , esa humana tan hermosa, tan pura... pensaba en ella cada vez que miraba alguna cosa, fue a un claro una de esas noches sin luna espere pero _**ella**_ nunca llego, está a punto de ir a buscarla pero me detuve lo pensé mejor no me enamore de _**ella**_ tan solo es un capricho, me decía a mí mismo, solo es _una humana más_ y me retire del lugar con una rara sensación.

Trataba de no pensar en _**ella**_ pero me era imposible, volvía a ir a un claro en una noche de luna nueva pero volvió a faltar y no me agrado que acaso no quería volver a verme, acaso es eso... no quería verme?, se enteró de lo que sentía?, es por eso?, porque ya no viene?...

Salí a buscarla cuando no aguante más, era de noche y la luna esta con la misma forma como la que llevo en la frente, la sentí lleno a un lago también olía sus lágrimas, la seguía por detrás me detuve cuando empezó a cantar luego de sentarse en la orilla.

Ella se sentó a la orilla del y canto con mucha tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos. (Canta un ending de la serie)

 _Lágrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razón,_ _  
_ _Y ablandar, hasta el más difícil corazón._ _  
_ _Transmitir, ese sentimiento especial,_

 _Persuadir, porque convenciendo no tiene rival._ _  
_ _Al oír el llanto como un canto pueden regresar_ _  
_ _Tu destino puede al igual modificar…._ _  
_ _Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer_ _  
_ _Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer_ _  
_ _Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,_ _  
_ _Mas que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograras,_ _  
_ _Pues en la vida a todo enfrentar,_ _  
_ _Pero una lágrima te podría desarmar…_

El ya no pudo resistirse y fue tan rápido a abrazarla, ella se asustó al estar rodeada tan fuertemente de unos brazos pero las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza al saber a quién pertenecen **'Sesshomaru...'** fue el sollozo que ella dio **'Kagome'** fue la súplica que el respondió.

 **'Te amo'** dijeron al mismo tiempo

Se sorprendieron unos segundos solo para verse a los ojos y fundirse en un besó, un besó tan necesitado y apasionado pero lleno de amor.

Sin saber que un par de ojos dorados tanto alegres como tristes se iban después de ver esa escena unas palabras fueron susurradas al viento _**'espero que tu si la hagas feliz'**_ ...

FIN.

Algun review?


End file.
